One word
by maddushe
Summary: A collection of short drabbles, all starting of with one word you decide what it should be. Multiple charactes and genres.
1. Author's note

Hi guys! So, I got this idea for a little challenge I thought would be fun to do with myself, you can of course do it as well if you'd like to! The more the merrier, right? Now, you're all probably wondering exactly what I had in mind, and I shall tell you.

It's simple really, nothing big. Based on a word to start it off, I'll write a short little drabble / one shoot or whatever. Something entertaining to read that doesn't take up a lot of time to read. In all kinds of genres and characters in it. The only catch is that the story has to begin with the word that's been chosen. And that's kind of where you come in to it all, because I'm going to need a little help with that part. I want you to give me words to start with. And then I'll do my very best to make something up as I go along. It's a good way to practice your writing, having to improvise a little.

What do you think? Good idea? Please say yes, because I'll probably do it anyway haha=)

Let me know what you think, and give me a word. I'll write the first one as soon as possible! Xo xo


	2. Beautiful Sunset

**Beautiful sunset**

* * *

Love. A feeling that I thought I knew, I was positive. Of course I had been in love before. It was my thing to flirt with all the guys, and occasionally make out with a few of them as well. It was a nice distraction from the dreadful life that awaited me once I made it out of those doors and became a real guardian. Then I wouldn't be able to do anything, they come first. It's the mantra that I've been told all my life. And I accepted it, full heartedly. I knew that I would become Lissa's guardian one day, I had to. Never had I doubted being who I am, what I would have to do. Not until now, not until him. _Dimitri. _Simply thinking of him sends shiver down my spine. When I met him, all the things I used to know vanished. I had no idea what to make of these feelings I had buried deep inside. Whenever he smiled at me, that breathtaking smile of his, I could feel my heart melting. I, Rose Hathaway, was head over heels for the Russian god. And to my absolute joy, he loved me back. It didn't matter anything anymore, not as long as I had him by my side. How I loved that gorgeous man with passionate eyes and that lovely hair who never wanted to say in place behind his ears. I couldn't possibly figure out how I managed to get so lucky, but somehow I did. Speaking of the devil…

"Roza." He entered my room, looking handsome as ever. I loved it when he used my Russian nickname, especially when he said it in that beautiful voice of his. I automatically smiled.

"Yes, Dimitri?" I sat up on my bed, crossing my legs. He raised an eyebrow. I wish I could do that to, he still wouldn't teach me how to do that. Someday he will though, when I finally convince him.

"We have to go." He looked at me with an amused expression as he watched me stay frozen in confusion. What? I couldn't remember him telling me we would be going out somewhere.

"Go where?" I asked suspiciously, eying him. I could tell that he was hiding something from me.

"It's a surprise. Let's go." He grabbed my hand, so warm and gentle, and dragged me out from my room. People were staring at us when we walked across the yard, but Dimitri ignored them completely. I was still confused, trying my hardest to keep up with him and keep myself from falling down. What was he up to now that mysterious man of mine? I glanced at his face, but he had his guardian mask on. No emotions here alight. Now how was I going to find out where we were going? We went into one of the garages and he opened the door to the passenger seat of a black SUV for me and I willingly sat down. A few minutes later I heard him open the door and sat down next to me.

"Okay, where are we going?" I asked once again, for about the tent time. I was dying at this point.

"I told you, it's a surprise. Be patient." He squeezed my hand gently, and then started the car and drove it out of court and to wherever we were going. With a sigh of surrender, I stared out the window into the beautiful landscape around us. It was late afternoon, human time, and the sun would be going down soon. What was he thinking? What if a Strigori finds us? I didn't even bring my stake with me. _Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

"This is it." Dimitri's voice snapped me out of my scolding myself. I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't even noticed that we'd driven off the main road and were now standing still.

"Follow me." He got out of the car, as did I and waited for him while he opened up the back and took out a basket. Okay, this was beginning to get stranger by the second. He came up to me and we linked hands, walking off down a trail. I'll admit I was kind of enjoying myself out here. I had never been outside of the schools ground before, well besides me and Lissa breaking out that is. I could hear birds sing in the distance and the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. Wait, waves? My theory was proven right, once we made a final turn and suddenly there was a beach lying before us. It was absolutely beautiful. The sand was white and soft under my bare feet, it felt like silk. Dimitri opened up the basket and put down a blanket and sat down, I followed him. The suns ray may his hear appear golden in some places, his eyes twinkled of joy. He looked like a pure good.

"Dimitri, it's beautiful." I managed to get out, hugging him tightly. He softly kissed my forehead.

"Anything for you, my dear Roza. Are you hungry?" My stomach answered for him and he chuckled.

"As I thought. I think you will like it." He winked, and pulled out the most delicious meal. I sure did.

A few hours later, the food had been long goon, and we snuggled on the blanket. The sun was setting, creating a marvelous sky painted in red and orange. It was absolutely perfect. I nuzzled closer to his broad chest, feeling his strong, gentle arms around me. He was my safe haven, my home.

"I want to ask you something Roza." He broke the silence, turning his head and looked at me.

"Ask away." What he did then surprised me. He got down on one knee, taking my hand in his.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, I love you with all my heart and soul. You make me feel like the happiest man alive. I can't imagine living without you. Roza, will you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?" His spoke with a voice filled with love, his face breathtaking. I was beyond memorized.

"Of course I will." I shouted happily and threw myself at him, tackling him into the sand and gave him a passionate kiss. I would finally become Mrs. Belikov, and I couldn't wait.

* * *

**Voilá, the first one completed. If you couldn't guess, the word was love. I found it very warming to write a more cheesy little love story for Rose & Dimitri. What do you think? Please, let me know! R&R! And, don't forget to suggest a new word for future stories! xo xo**


	3. Christmas preperations

**Christmas preparations**

* * *

Three thousand or so decorations later, I threw myself into one of the arm chairs. The softness of the chair made me sigh in relief and I buried my head in the back, casually draping my feet over the armrest. I was exhausted, who knew that decorating a house would be so demanding? I, Lissa, Dimitri and Christian had spent the entire day preparing the house for Christmas, who was only two days away. Which in my book is still in plenty of time, as appose to little miss perfect who was on the verge of a breakdown. It was the first time she would celebrate the holidays in her and Christian's new house and the others would come here Christmas day for dinner and presents. If Lissa had her way, it would have been done much sooner but thankfully we've been far too busy to do it until just now. Although, it looked really nice if I do say so myself. Especially the tree that had thousands of little lights twinkling in it like stars. Fine, I admit it, being a perfectionist sometimes had its perks as well. Christian and Dimitri both sat down in the big couch next to me. Fireboy put his feet up on the coffee table that now was covered in a red table cloth and a beautiful flower was placed in the center. Christian looked as tired as I, Dimitri however had his guardian mask on as usual and showed no sign of any emotions really whatsoever. Finally, we were given a little break as the slave driver needed to go shop a few things for the dinner, with my mother of all people. Which was good, since she would be protected in case of a Strigori appears, even though it's still daylight outside, and I could stay right here, not having to move a muscle. Everybody was happy, in one way or the other.

"Hey Dimitri, aren't you tired at all" Sparkles broke the silence. "That tree was _heavy_!" He grimaced and nodded his head, causing a strand of his black hair to fall before his eyes.

"No, not really. I used to do this each Christmas, my mother loves it. No one else was strong enough to carry the tree so I did it by myself. I guess I've gotten used to it." Wow, my man is strong.

"Oh." Was all that he managed to reply to Dimitri's comment. _Good comeback sparkles._

"Well, since she will be gone for a while, I think I'm going to take a nap." I interrupted and rose from the chair. I stretched and yawned as I said it.

"Wake me up when she gets back home would you?" I glanced quickly at Christian and then I left the room, not bothering to wait for an answer to my question. I doubted that he would say no.

When I got to my room, I took of my pants and undid my ponytail. I couldn't sleep with my hair up; it was much too uncomfortable to me. How the other people did it was oblivious to me. _Oh well_. I got in to the bed and buried my head into the soft pillow. It was seventh heaven. There was only one thing missing, my other half. As soon as I thought it, I heard movement behind me and then the bed creaked as someone else joined me in the bed. His strong arms wrapped around me and he gave my hair a gentle kiss. "Sweet dreams my dear Roza; I'll be here waiting for you when you wake up. I love you my angel." He whispered into my ear. God, I'm lucky was the last thing that went through my mind before the tiredness overthrew me and I dreamed of me and my love.

* * *

**Here's a new little one-shoot. I thought it'd be nice to do one that's a bit holidays inspired. The word this time was three thousand. What did you think? Please, leave a little review and let me know what you think and don't forget to give me a new word to write of. Happy holidays! **


	4. Epiphany

**Epiphany **

**Rose POV**

* * *

Missing Mason was something I had gotten better at over time as the months passed. I was good at keeping my mind occupied with other things like protecting the new Queen Lissa as I now was one of her guardians and spend some quality time with my Dimitri now that I finally had him back with me again. Yes, I was good at lying to myself as well. I never had much time to think about myself or how I was doing. _They always come first_. But sometimes, I wasn't able to do it fast enough. Whether it was someone who reminded me of him or me reliving the past… My walls weren't up fast enough and the pain along with the memories slipped through the cracks between the boards. Feeling the sharp pain of losing him, the guilt gnawing at me for being the one who led him to his death and for the fact that I couldn't love him as much as he loved me. The last memory of him with his beautiful eyes close for the last time as the strigori broke his neck. I could still hear the sound of it snapping, haunting me. Most of the time I was fine and happy, enjoying my life. But there were other times when I allowed myself to actually let my guard down and relive it all. Mourning for those I've lost. Today started of quite normal, I did my shift and I ate dinner and bickered with Christian. Then I did the stupid mistake of looking at the calendar and todays date. I looked away, but it was already too late. My brain had already registered the date. The date that would forever be in printed in my mind. The awful date when I lost my friend, the one I had known practically my entire life. I had mumbled some lame excuse about some guardian stuff and ran out of Lissa's room. I didn't want her to see me like this, and I knew that I couldn't manage to keep my posture up much longer. Not sure of where to go, I wondered aimlessly, letting my feet lead the way. It was in the middle of the night for Moroi, so I didn't really worry about anyone finding me since most of them would be asleep. Surprisingly, I found myself in front of a little pond with a little stone bench beside it, completely shielded of from the rest of the world. _Just what I needed_. I sat down and finally let myself go, and well here we are.

"Oh Mase, If only you were here. I miss you so much." A tear fell down my eye as I spoke to no one in particular, hoping that by some chance he would actually hear me. That if I only wished hard enough, he would magically show up before me with his messy red hair and freckles, laughing at me and tell me to not be so dramatic. "I'm so sorry." My voice was barley a whisper. "I'm sorry I didn't save you." Suddenly, I heard the sound of a branch snapping and jumped, looking around for the one responsible for the noise. I quickly brushed away a tear that was left, and watched as a tall figure walked towards me with a worried expression on his face. The sunlight shone upon his hair.

"There you are Rose; we've been looking all over for you." He sighed in relief as he spotted me and sat down at the bench beside me. I had avoid his gaze, but for some reason I couldn't anymore. I finally turned around and looked at him. His face became shock when he saw me.

"Rose, why are you crying? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" His voice was anxious. I shook my head.

"No it's just…" My voice couldn't carry on the sentence. I took a deep breath and tired again.

"Mason." His eyes went from confused to understanding, and I swore I could see a hint of pain.

"I know. I miss him to Rose, especially today." He sighed and laid a hand over mine.

"It's my fault…" I mumbled, feeling like I needed to explain myself to him. Asking for forgiveness.

"No, you didn't kill him Rose." He looked straight at me, determination in his eyes. "You didn't take his life. The Strigori did. Mason died at his hands, not yours. He came back because that's the kind of person he was, he wouldn't just leave you alone. You can't blame yourself." His voice was loud, almost shouting by the end of his little speech. I looked at him, stunned.

"But…" I began but he interrupted me abruptly.

"No Rose, don't. He wouldn't want you to bet yourself up about it. It wasn't your fault." He spoke softer now, giving my hand a light squeeze. I couldn't believe it; he wasn't blaming me for this? Yet, he was right. Mason would have kicked me for acting like this, moping around.

"You're right Eddie; Mase would kick my ass if he was here." I gave him a faint smile.

"Yes he would." He simply stated, smiling back. _You can't stop living because someone died_. His words echoed inside my head. He always was a smartass. And he was right; I couldn't keep on beating myself up like this anymore. The past is in the past, there's no looking back now. I can't change history. He would always be a part of me, one I would look back at with fondness and smile.

"He would be proud of you, you know." I said, taking him completely off guard.

"You think so?" I nodded, positive of it. Eddie was a great guardian, and friend.

"Yes, he would. You're one of the best out there." I gave his shoulder a gentle punch.

"Right back at you Rose." He remarked. "I'm sure off it. He saved us both." I haven't even thought about it, but he was right. If Mason hadn't come back in there, I would probably be dead by now. I felt as my feeling of guilt slowly transformed into gratitude. He saved me, all of us.

"Thank you Mase, for everything." _I will do my best to make you proud. We both will._

* * *

**A little sadder drabble yes, but not to sad. A little moment between Eddie and Rose. Thank you whoever you are that suggestet the words. What do you guys think? Leave a review and give me some new words to work with. Unitl next time! xo xo **


End file.
